El mentor y la escolta que lo amó
by marizpe
Summary: La evolucion de la relacion entre Haymitch, el mentor del distrito 12 y su escolta Effie. Desde que se conocieron hasta el fin de la rebelion. Como pasaron de odiarse a convertirse en amantes y mas. Esta historia participa en el intercambio "Debajo del arbol" del Foro "El Diente de Leon" Hayffie
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_**

 ** _Esta es la primer historia que publico, pido su comprensión y agradezco sus sugerencias._**

 ** _Es M, y advierto que hay un pequeño lemmon casi al final de este capítulo._**

 ** _Esta historia es un regalo para Darkmatter Black, participa en el intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El Diente de León"_**

 ** _Agradezco a Eleanar28 por ayudarme con el beteo de este capítulo y sus sugerencias para mejorar._**

 ** _Me enamoré de las historias hayffie después de leer las maravillosas historias de Ellana-san y Allonsysilvertongue, que me sirvieron de inspiración para animarme a escribir la mía._**

* * *

La primera vez que Haymitch vio a Effie fue durante la ceremonia de la cosecha de los Sexagésimo Terceros Juegos del Hambre. Y desde el primer momento en que cruzó palabras con su nueva escolta, comenzaron a discutir y supo que ella le haría su vida imposible.

Effie era la mujer del Capitolio más apretada que conocía, todo lo que hacía era dar órdenes a todos a su alrededor, seguir estrictamente los horarios de su agenda y hablar de modales. Pero claro que con él se iba a topar con pared, pues no estaba acostumbrado a seguir instrucciones, mucho menos reglas de etiqueta y jamás se interesaría en cuál era la moda para vestir hoy en día.

Pero lo que Haymitch nunca esperó de Effie fue su comportamiento con los tributos. Como la ocasión en la que durante el viaje en tren rumbo al Capitolio, él la sorprendió a altas horas de la noche saliendo del dormitorio de Anise, la chica que había salido en el sorteo como tributo.

— ¿Qué haces despierta aún princesa?, ¿tanta emoción te quitó el sueño? — dijo Haymitch en tono burlón.

—Solo le llevé un té a Anise; me dijo que le dolía el estómago y me quedé charlando un rato con ella hasta que se durmió— contestó Effie algo cansada—Y si me disculpas, me voy a dormir y te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo, mañana nos espera un gran gran día— y dicho esto se metió a su compartimiento.

¿Qué clase de escolta es Effie?, ¿quién es ella en realidad? Era algo que se preguntaba seguido Haymitch. Nunca había conocido a una escolta que mostrara verdadero interés por sus tributos, que los tratara como humanos y les hablara con respeto, y no con disgusto y desprecio como lo hacían la mayoría. Aunque le pareciera ridículo ver como intentaba enseñarles reglas de etiqueta en la mesa y el uso adecuado de cada uno de los diferentes cubiertos, jamás insultó su forma de comer.

El mentor nunca había asistido a tantas comidas y fiestas en el Capitolio; prefería quedarse bebiendo en el penthouse o salir a algún bar con su amigo y colega Chaff, uno de los vencedores y mentores del distrito 11. Pero Effie no lo dejaba en paz hasta que hacía lo que quería.

—Haymitch, es muy importante que los patrocinadores te vean tan seguido como sea posible, tienes que interactuar más con ellos y hablarles de nuestros tributos si queremos que nos den dinero para mandarles paracaídas cuando estén en la arena— repetía Effie cada vez que tenía que llevarlo prácticamente a rastras a un evento.

Y no solo hacía que la acompañara a estas insoportables reuniones, si no que le decía que vestir en cada ocasión; le había comprado todo un guardarropa nuevo, pues "la forma de vestir habla mucho de cada persona" o al menos eso era lo que repetía Effie incansablemente con su voz aguda y chillona cada vez que él se negaba a ponerse algo que ella le indicaba.

Y a Haymitch le encantaba hacerla enojar cada vez que le respondía — y ¿qué dicen de ti cuando ven tu ropa, princesa?, ¿de qué circo se escapó este payaso? —. Hacerla enojar y discutir con ella eran su nuevo entretenimiento en el Capitolio, y más aún porque Effie sabía cómo responder cada uno de sus insultos.

El día que los tributos entraron a la arena, Haymitch no dejó que su escolta viera el arranque de los juegos en la sala destinada a los patrocinadores, hizo que se quedara con él en el penthouse; sabía que Effie se había encariñado con los tributos, el peor error que podías cometer cuando sabes que de veinticuatro solo uno queda con vida y temía cual iba a ser la reacción de ella.

Tanto Anise de 15 años como Dante de 16, fallecieron a la hora de haber iniciado los juegos; se habían mantenido juntos y habían huido de la Cornucopia como su mentor les había indicado evitando el baño de sangre, pero ambos habían ingresado en arenas movedizas sin darse cuenta y se habían ahogado, dentro del gran pantano en lo que ahora estaba convertida la arena de los juegos.

—¡Nooo!, no, no, no— había gritado Effie, y de pronto comenzó a llorar cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

—Vamos cariño, acompáñame— Haymitch la sujetó del brazo y la guio hacia la azotea. Ella lo siguió sin protestar, no podía dejar de llorar.

—Effie, ¿por qué te convertiste en escolta? — le preguntó él frunciendo el ceño y tratando de leerla con la mirada.

Ella no contestó nada mientras intentaba calmarse y se limpiaba las lágrimas en las mangas de su vestido actuando todo lo contrario a como una "dama" lo haría.

Sin dejar de soltar hipidos, la escolta comenzó a contarle

—Yo…yo no esperaba esto… yo no quería esto— sus manos le temblaban mientras mantenía su mirada fija en la línea del horizonte—yo quería ser modelo, estudie actuación y modelaje desde niña…— sorbiendo por la nariz continuó —mi tío me consiguió la entrevista para convertirme en escolta… mis padres estaban muy emocionados y yo… yo solo quería que estuvieran orgullosos de mí.

— ¿Y qué pasó cariño? Te has dado cuenta que los juegos no solo son fama y popularidad, sino que aquí festejan el asesinato de niños inocentes, ¿verdad?- le contestó Haymitch con sarcasmo.

—Yo… desde niños nos enseñan en la escuela que los juegos son correctos, que es una forma de mantener la paz en Panem y que es un orgullo para todos los tributos representar a su distrito—volteó a verlo con ojos suplicantes, como si estuviera solicitando su perdón o comprensión.

Haymitch se pasó las manos por el cabello y se agarró la nuca.

—No debes repetir esto a nadie, Effie— señalando hacia la puerta continuó —no debes dejar que ellos sepan cómo te sientes o cómo te afectan los juegos, o no te gustaran las consecuencias.

La escolta se vio las manos y girándolas hacia arriba y abajo, le preguntó:

— ¿Yo los maté, Haymitch?, ¿ahora tengo sangre en mis manos? — volteó a verlo con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos.

—Tú actuase tu papel, princesa. Ahora tienes que vivir con las consecuencias— y dicho esto Haymitch se dirigió a la puerta, cuando tomó el pomo se detuvo y le dijo —es posible que el penthouse este intervenido, por eso te traje aquí a hablar, ten mucho cuidado de lo que digas allá adentro.

 **WWWWWW**

El año de los Sexagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre, Effie había logrado contagiar un poco de su entusiasmo a Haymitch con la idea de que Avery, el tributo masculino de 17 años de su distrito, tenía posibilidades de ganar.

Avery Porter era el sobrino del carnicero del distrito 12, sabía utilizar toda clase de cuchillos, tenía buena puntería al lanzarlos y además sabía instalar diferentes tipos de trampas, lo que incrementaba sus probabilidades de supervivencia dentro de la arena.

Haymitch asistió con Effie a todas las comidas y cenas que se organizaban previo a los juegos para convivir con posibles patrocinadores, aprovechaban cada oportunidad que tenían para hablar de todas las cualidades que tenía su tributo; desgraciadamente no podían hacer lo mismo con Elisa, su tributo femenino, una chica que apenas había cumplido los 13 años de edad y se la pasaba llorando asustada, ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

En la fiesta que asistió previo al día de las demostraciones con los Vigilantes, Haymitch se acercó a la barra del bar para pedir un whiskey y no se sorprendió al ver sentado ahí a su amigo Chaff.

—Vaya, así que te traen bien cortito de la correa— comenzó a carcajearse Chaff, mirándolo de reojo.

—No sé de qué hablas— contestó a la defensiva Haymitch, moviendo los dedos sobre la barra, impaciente por que le entregaran pronto su bebida.

—¿En serio?, andas como perrito faldero detrás de tu escolta, no te pierdes ningún evento e incluso das entrevistas cuando antes no lo hacías, pero no te culpo, con ese pedazo de trasero que se carga Trinket…—Chaff levanto las cejas varias veces mientras sonreía de forma burlona.

Haymitch se molestó con los comentarios de su amigo, sobre todo por la insinuación que le hizo, ¿Effie Trinket? ¿En verdad creía que podía meterse con una mujer del capitolio?, apretando los puños le respondió:

—Estoy aquí por mi tributo, creo que el chico tiene posibilidades.

—Los patrocinadores están vueltos locos por el chico del distrito 4, Finnick Odair, que a pesar de que tiene 14 años se han encargado de hacerle mucha publicidad, dudo que puedas sacarles mucho— le comentó el vencedor del distrito 11 al tiempo que se volteaba hacía el salón para ver a la gente ahí reunida.

Haymitch hizo lo mismo, y vio al instante como Mags, la mentora del distrito 4, estaba rodeada por muchos patrocinadores; mientras en el otro extremo del salón alcanzó a ver a Effie que trataba de retener la atención de una pareja que no tenían la menor intención de quedarse a charlar con ella.

Torciendo la boca a modo de disgusto, y dando un gran trago a su whiskey, Haymitch le dijo a Chaff que se fueran, solían pasársela mucho mejor bebiendo en algún bar del Capitolio que en esas fiestas.

Horas más tarde, Haymitch subía al Penthouse escoltado por dos agentes de paz; solo rezaba porque cuando llegaran al piso 12, nadie advirtiera su llegada y lo dejaran irse a dormir en paz. Pero no tenía tanta suerte.

En cuanto el timbre del elevador sonó y se abrieron las puertas, se topó con una Effie muy enojada.

— ¡Oh, por todos los cielos!, ¿qué sucedió?- ella se acercó a Haymitch quién iba sujeto por los brazos por los agentes de paz, para impedir que se cayera de borracho.

—Reportaron al Sr. Abernathy causando disturbios en un bar cerca de aquí; tiene suerte que nuestras celdas de detención aquí en el centro de entrenamiento estén llenas y lo traigamos aquí solo con una advertencia, a la próxima lo llevaremos directo a la prisión de la ciudad— le comentó uno de los agentes.

Haymitch vio como Effie lo agarraba de la cintura y se colocaba bajo su brazo para ayudar a sostenerlo.

—No se preocupe oficial, esto no volverá a repetirse, yo me encargo, muchas gracias por traerlo— y poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas falsas, los despidió.

Apenas las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, ellos quedaron solos, y Effie no perdió tiempo para comenzar a regañarlo:

—En serio Haymitch, ¿qué pasa contigo? Tienes la responsabilidad de ayudar a tus tributos; en la fiesta los señores Charmichael querían hablar contigo y tú simplemente te fuiste sin decirme nada; sé que careces de buenos modales, pero hubiera sido muy amable de tu parte decirme que ya te ibas a retirar— le decía Effie muy molesta mientras lo llevaba casi a rastras hasta su dormitorio.

—Princesa, no hay necesidad de gritarme, y no necesito pedirte permiso para hacer lo que quiero, no eres mi jefe— Haymitch apenas se daba a entender con lo tomado que estaba.

Cuando entraron en el dormitorio y alcanzaron la cama, la escolta lo soltó para que él se sentara, pero el mentor se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón arrastrándola con él de forma que quedó acostada sobre él.

Effie soltó un pequeño grito y de pronto los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos, princesa— le dijo él.

—Haymitch— pronunció Effie apenas en un susurro mientras se ruborizaba.

—Pero tienes que ponerte toda esa basura en la cara que hace que parezcas más un payaso— le dijo él mientras le acariciaba con el dorso de la mano la mejilla.

De un manotazo ella lo alejó y se incorporó junto a la cama de inmediato.

—De verdad Haymitch, en momentos como este, haces que me pregunte por qué escogí ser la escolta del distrito 12 en lugar del distrito 10— dijo al tiempo que se sacudía la ropa.

Haymitch se enderezó en la cama al tiempo que sentía unas nauseas espantosas y no pudo evitar vomitar encima de Effie quien estaba parada frente a él, antes de quedar inconsciente.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Haymitch se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza se sorprendió de encontrar un vaso de agua y un par de analgésicos en su mesita de noche; y no solo eso, vestía pijamas y no recordaba haberse cambiado la ropa.

Después de bañarse, cuando entró en el comedor para desayunar se topó con una Effie muy furiosa, y los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron de inmediato a su mente.

—Lo siento cariño, anoche no fue mi intención… tú sabes…— comenzó a disculparse Haymitch mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa.

— ¡Me vomitaste encima Haymitch! ¡Arruinaste mi vestido y mis zapatos nuevos! Y por supuesto espero me los pagues, pero eso no es todo…— el mentor había levantado una mano indicándole a ella que se callara.

— ¿Es necesario que grites tanto?, estoy enfrente de ti princesa— dijo él poniéndose las manos en la cabeza que sentía le iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

Un avox colocó frente a él un vaso con un jugo rojo y una varita de apio. Antes de preguntar qué era, Effie le comentó:

—Te pedí un jugo de tomate y almeja para que se te baje la resaca más rápido— le dijo molesta y poniéndose de pie continuó —Eres un grosero y un borracho insufrible, pero espero que te pongas a trabajar cuanto antes, sabes que hoy es un día muy importante para los tributos— y girando sobre sus tacones salió del comedor.

Haymitch se quedó contemplando el jugo frente a él y luego volteó a la puerta por la que había salido Effie. Me ayudó a llegar a mi habitación anoche, me cambió de ropa, el vaso de agua y las pastillas, y ahora el jugo; nunca antes de ella alguien había hecho algo así por mí. Además mencionó que pudo ser la escolta del distrito 10, pero eligió mi distrito. Tengo que preguntarle por qué hace todo esto, pero ahora no es un buen momento, será en otra ocasión.

Avery obtuvo un 9 de puntuación, su entrevista con Cesar Flickerman fue memorable, y además había tenido un arranque excelente en los juegos.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y el chico se encontraba entre los últimos 5 tributos aún con vida. Haymitch y Effie habían trabajado sin parar tratando de conseguir patrocinadores y habían podido enviarle 2 paracaídas que habían salvado su vida. Pero a estas alturas de los juegos, los precios eran ridículamente altos y era imposible enviarle nada más.

Trataban de estar pegados a la pantalla siguiendo todos los movimientos de Avery, incluso se turnaban para dormir para que en todo momento estuviera uno de los dos al pendiente de lo que pasaba en la arena.

—Princesa, vete a la cama, te prometo que si pasa algo voy a despertarte, ¿está bien? Avery en este momento está durmiendo en su refugio, dudo que pase algo interesante por unas horas— le dijo a Effie mientras se servía un vaso de whiskey, aunque los nervios le impedían tomar tanto, pero era su costumbre tenerlo en su mano

Effie no contestó nada, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, se levantó del sillón, tomó sus zapatos de tacón y salió del salón.

Al cabo de un par de horas Haymitch observó como un paracaídas portando un gran tridente le llegaba al chico del distrito 4.

— ¡Maldición! — maldijo en voz alta – estos juegos ya están decididos, jamás habían entregado un arma así de grande a ningún tributo— Haymitch se pasaba una mano por la cara frustrado.

Y de pronto un incendio empezó a arrasar con todo a su paso en una parte de la arena, cerca del refugio de Avery, quién se despertó a tiempo y salió para ponerse a salvo.

— ¡Malditos desgraciados! — gritó Haymitch al tiempo que estrellaba su vaso de whiskey en la pared.

Al poco tiempo entró corriendo en el salón Effie

— ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿En dónde está Avery? — preguntó ella con verdadera preocupación

Haymitch no le contestó, se quedó paralizado un momento observando a su escolta quien solo vestía un corto camisón de seda color rosa pálido que combinaba perfectamente con su blanca piel, tenía el cabello rubio, el cual caía en ondas hasta la mitad de su espalda, y traía la cara lavada.

—Eres preciosa— comentó él en voz baja, pero ella alcanzó a oírlo.

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó ella ruborizándose, fingiendo que no lo había escuchado.

Haymitch carraspeó y regresando la vista a la pantalla le dijo:

—Acaban de mandarle en paracaídas un tridente al chico del 4 y también hicieron que Avery saliera de su refugio, creo que quieren que todos se acerquen para terminar esto más rápido.

Effie se acurrucó en el sofá y subió los pies de forma que quedó sentada sobre ellos:

— ¿Puedes darme una bebida por favor?

—Me repites a cada rato que no debo beber mientras vemos los juegos, ¿y ahora tú quieres una bebida? cada día me sorprendes más, cariño—le dijo arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Y cuándo me has escuchado? Por favor, Haymitch, esta angustia me está matando— le comentó ella.

—Mandona— contestó él mientras se dirigía al carro de las bebidas. La verdad es que con esa cara y ese cuerpo que lucía Effie al natural, ella podría pedirle lo que quisiera y probablemente él accedería.

Agarró una copa y una botella de vino rosado de una pequeña nevera y se los dio. Mientras él regresaba por un vaso de whiskey.

Al sentarse en el sofá junto a ella le comentó:

— ¿Sabes? Me gustas más sin todo eso que te pones en la cara— y volteó a verla a los ojos.

—Y tú me gustas más sobrio, pero uno no obtiene siempre lo que quiere— y le guiño un ojo para después regresar la vista a la pantalla.

Haymitch no podía concentrarse completamente en la pantalla, su mirada se desviaba a cada rato hacia las piernas de su escolta, quien sentada en esa posición mostraba un poco más de piel, ya que el camisón se le subía un poco; además estaba ese tirante que se le resbalaba del hombro y permitía que se viera más su escote cada que ella se agachaba a tomar la botella que tenía en el piso, para rellenar su copa.

A buena hora se le ocurre presentarse así; sin el espantoso disfraz del capitolio se ve más…humana. ¡Diablos! Solo quiero pasar mi mano por esas piernas, ¿se sentirán tan suaves como se ven?. Haymitch apretó las manos en un puño, sentía que las palmas de las manos le picaban y no quería cometer la estupidez de acariciarla sin su permiso. Pero ¿en qué demonios estoy pensando? Ella es una mujer del Capitolio y yo la odio, odio todo lo que ella representa y…

—Deja de comerme con los ojos Haymitch y concéntrate en la pantalla, ¡qué falta de modales! — lo dijo sin voltear a verlo y tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

—Princesa, ¿qué esperabas?, soy un hombre y tú estas sentada a mi lado medio desnuda mostrando toda esa piel—le dijo mientras la señalaba de arriba abajo con la mano—. En todo caso, la falta de modales es tuya por no estar vestida apropiadamente.

Pero el estallido de un cañón impidió que ella le contestara, ambos voltearon a la pantalla para ver el momento en que caía muerta la tributo del distrito 1 atravesada por el tridente a manos de Finnick. Ahora solo quedaban 4 tributos y Avery estaba entre ellos.

No dijeron nada más por un momento mientras transmitían ahora una pelea que se daba entre los tributos del distrito 10 y del 8, ambos eran grandes y fuertes, aunque mucho más delgados y cansados que cuando entraron en la arena.

—Haymitch, si uno de ellos fallece, solo van a quedar 3 y Avery está en mejores condiciones que cualquiera de los que quedan, podría ganar— dijo ella algo esperanzada.

—Son las 3am princesa, el final está cerca pero no va a ser durante la madrugada, van a esperar a que todo Panem despierte y puedan verlo, tú sabes cómo es esto, entre más público tengan mejor, y…nunca puedes cantar victoria antes de tiempo— le dijo él mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos, estaba muy cansado y tenía un mal presentimiento.

Haymitch sabía que cerca del final el Capitolio solía activar trampas o mutos en la arena para obligar a los tributos a moverse hacia cierto punto o por el contrario para detenerlos, pues cuando había un gran favoritismo entre la población del Capitolio y había mucho dinero en apuestas a favor de alguno de ellos, los Vigilantes solían protegerlos de manera sutil para no perder el interés de los televidentes cuando muriera el favorito; y estaba muy claro que ese año era Finnick Odair.

Unos minutos más tarde el chico del distrito 8 saltaba hacia el río para huir de su contrincante, había perdido su arma y no estaba dispuesto a morir todavía, pero tanto él como el chico del 10 estaban mal heridos.

—Esta es la oportunidad de Avery, fácilmente puede acabar con cualquiera de ellos y se encuentra muy cerca de Finnick—dijo Effie sentada ahora derecha en el sofá y mordiéndose sus uñas falsas.

Pero apenas hubo hecho ese comentario ella, Avery fue mordido en el cuello por un muto semejante a una serpiente venenosa que colgaba de un árbol oculta entre las ramas e inmediatamente calló muerto.

— ¡Nooo! — gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos.

—Se acabó princesa— apagó la pantalla y arrojó el control hacia la pared haciéndolo pedazos—. Malditos bastardos, esto ya estaba arreglado— dijo en voz alta y furiosa.

Effie tenía lágrimas en los ojos:

— ¿Por qué Haymitch? Él pudo haber ganado.

—Porque pueden, porque vende más el triunfo de un niño de 14 años; porque la gente del Capitolio, como tú, disfrutan más de lo que es diferente, lo que escapa de lo convencional, por eso usan esas ridículas ropas y pelucas, por eso disfrutarían más de un niño de 14 años matando a los mayores— le soltó Haymitch lleno de coraje.

— ¿Crees que disfruto viendo esto? — señaló hacia la pantalla en negro — ¿ver cómo se matan entre sí un montón de niños inocentes? — le contestó ella llena de coraje.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú cariño, tú eres la escolta, es tu mano la que condena a todos ellos a la muerte— le respondió hablándole fuerte.

Moviendo la cabeza negativamente ella le dijo:

—Eso no es justo, yo abrí los ojos hace dos años, en el momento que leí el nombre de Anise— las lágrimas no paraban y resbalaban por sus mejillas—traté de renunciar, pero tú mejor que nadie lo sabe, una vez en los juegos, siempre en los juegos, y eso también aplica para las escoltas.

Haymitch permaneció callado observándola, mientras ella continuaba:

—Si yo pude darme cuenta del error en el que viví toda mi vida, apenas vi el terror y desesperación de una madre… ¿cómo es posible que ellos no lo vean? — dijo ella mientras se limpiaba con las manos las lágrimas del rostro, estaba muy exaltada—. ¡Son unos asesinos!- gritó tan fuerte como pudo.

—Effie, vamos a la azotea princesa, creo que bebiste demasiado— Haymitch temía lo que pudiera suceder si la escuchaban hablando así, después de los sucedido con su familia sabía que no se podía desafiar tan abiertamente al Capitolio, Beete el mentor del distrito 3 le había dicho que el penthouse al igual que todos los pisos, estaba intervenido, y aunque no estaba seguro de que alguien los estuviera espiando en ese momento no quería arriesgarse.

Trató de tomarla por el brazo, pero ella lo jaló para atrás y lo esquivó.

—Oh no, deja que me escuchen Haymitch. ¿Oyeron bien? ¡Todos son unos asesinos! — actuaba como una loca desquiciada y agarró una lámpara como si fuera un micrófono y repitió — ¡Asesinos! ¿Me escucharon? ¿Aquí esconden el dispositivo para espiarnos o tengo que gritarlo en cada habitación?

— ¡Effie, ya basta! ¡Cállate! ¡Estás borracha! — y la tomó por los hombros.

—No me voy a callar hasta que todos me escuchen, ¡Suéltame! — y trató de zafarse.

Haymitch estaba desesperado, lo único que quería era que Effie se callara de una vez por todas antes que se llenara el piso con agentes de paz. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento para que dejara de hablar. La besó.

El beso no fue tierno, fue un beso salvaje, demandante, agresivo y Effie lo respondió de inmediato; entonces él le soltó los hombros y la abrazó de la cintura, y ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos atrayéndolo más.

Effie sin sus altos tacones le llegaba a los hombros a Haymitch, así que sin romper el beso le rodeó las caderas con sus piernas y él la llevó en brazos hasta recargarla en el ventanal, y ahí la despojó de su camisón dejándola solo en bragas y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Ella comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa mientras ladeaba la cabeza para que el tuviera más acceso a su cuello. Haymitch se quitó la camisa sin dejar de besarla y fue bajando por su clavícula hasta que le atrapó un pezón con su boca y succionó.

Effie gimió de placer y agarró a Haymitch del cabello para mantenerlo ahí complaciendo sus senos. El mentor le acarició las piernas subiendo sus callosas manos hasta sus nalgas y le rompió las bragas de encaje.

Después con una mano, él se desabrochó el cinturón y abrió el botón de sus pantalones. Effie al escuchar cómo se bajaba la cremallera se excitó aún más y le jaló el cabello a Haymitch para volver a besarlo en la boca, y no pudo evitar dar un grito sorprendida cuando él la embistió clavándose en ella y gruñendo contra su cuerpo.

El frío del ventanal a su espalda y el calor del cuerpo de Haymitch la tenían al máximo. No quedaba espacio entre ellos, y ella no tardó mucho en estallar de placer, gritando de éxtasis cuando llegó al clímax.

Haymitch sin soltarla la llevó hasta el sofá donde se recostó sobre ella apoyando su peso en los brazos para no aplastarla y continuó con sus embestidas hasta que alcanzó su liberación ahogando un gruñido en el cuello de Effie.

Después de un momento, él se levantó y comenzó a abrocharse el pantalón mientras buscaba su camisa; Effie recogió su camisón del suelo, se lo puso y salió del salón sin decir nada.

El resto de los días que permanecieron juntos en el penthouse, ninguno de los dos mencionó nada de lo ocurrido y trataron de evitarse el uno al otro.

 **WWWWWW**

Ese fue el primer año de muchos en los que Haymitch y Effie terminarían sus discusiones en la cama. Con sesiones de sexo rudo y besos hambrientos. Ambos quedaban siempre con huellas del otro en el cuerpo, chupetones, arañazos y moretones producto de sus encuentros.

Nunca dormían juntos; sin importar la hora, al terminar cada quien regresaba a su habitación. No era una relación, no eran exclusivos, no intercambiaban palabras de amor, solo era sexo sin compromiso.

* * *

 _Agradezco sus comentarios_


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2

* * *

Con el paso de los años su "no relación" fue mutando en algo más, aunque ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

Haymitch no soportaba ver como Effie coqueteaba con los patrocinadores tratando de conseguir su apoyo y siempre buscaba una excusa para alejarla cuando veía que los tipos se ponían demasiado mano suelta con ella. Y su escolta hacia lo mismo con él cuando alguna mujer del capitolio se le acercaba mucho con otras intenciones.

Eso sí, continuaban con sus discusiones diarias e insultos, a tal grado que a la prensa le encantaba entrevistarlos juntos por que no podían evitar pelarse aunque estuvieran frente a las cámaras, y eso era muy cómico para la gente del Capitolio, y por otra parte era una forma de demostrar que entre ellos no había nada.

En una fiesta, durante la edición de los Sexagésimo Novenos Juegos del Hambre, se encontraban Haymitch y Chaff bebiendo en una mesa cerca del bar, sus tributos habían fallecido hacía varios días y solo quedaban muy pocos con vida en la arena.

— ¿Quieres dejar ya de observar a tu escolta? No le has quitado los ojos de encima en toda la noche — Le dijo Chaff viendo que Haymitch no desviaba la vista de donde se encontraba ella — ¿No es suficiente con que te la estés cogiendo? ¿Tienes que seguir cada uno de sus movimientos toda la noche? — prosiguió su amigo con fastidio.

— No me la estoy cogiendo— contestó Haymitch y le dio un trago a su bebida.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo explicas que tienes años sin salir de un bar con una mujer para pasar el rato como solíamos hacerlo? Todo cambió desde que apareció ella — y la señaló con el vaso su amigo.

—No sé de qué hablas, ¿cómo sabes que no busco mujeres en otros lados? — contestó el sin desviar la mirada.

—No te estoy juzgando amigo, Effie es un fastidio, pero tengo que admitir que está muy buena, no te culpo, y yo con gusto te la cambio cuando quieras por la mía si no se me adelanta Gloss — dijo riendo entre dientes.

— ¡Qué demonios! — gruñó Haymitch mientras veía como el mentor del distrito 1 se le acercaba a ella y le hablaba al oído mientras le colocaba una mano en la espalda baja.

—Buenas noches caballeros — saludó Blight, el mentor del distrito 7, y se sentó con ellos en la mesa.

—Blight — contestó solamente Haymitch a modo de saludo.

El mentor del 7 no era su amigo, era solo un colega al que le encantaba el chisme, era un poco amanerado y vivía de la moda, diseñaba sombreros extravagantes para la gente del capitolio, ese había sido su talento, y procuraba hacerlos lo más ridículos que hubiera visto jamás — es mi pequeña venganza— solía decir, pero no era mala persona.

— ¿Ya se enteraron? Se casa Miranda y se retira— les contó Blight mientras se metía la aceituna de su Martini a la boca.

— ¿Quién diablos es Miranda? — preguntó Haymitch un poco fastidiado, ver a Effie riendo de lo que fuera que Gloss le estuviera platicando hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

—La escolta del distrito 1— contestó Chaff.

—Sí, esa misma, se casa con el Vigilante en jefe Ron Steel y como verán Gloss ya empezó a buscar su reemplazo— señaló con los ojos hacia donde se encontraba la pareja.

— ¡Ese bastardo quiere quitarme a Effie! — de un trago se acabó el whiskey y dejó el vaso en la mesa de un golpe y se puso de pie.

—Y ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí de Gloss, que tiene fama de haberse acostado con todas las escoltas y Effie es la única que se le ha escapado…

Pero Haymitch ya no prestó atención a las palabras de Blight y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia ellos.

— ¿Tratando de robarme a mi escolta Gloss? —le preguntó al tiempo que pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Effie y la alejaba de él.

—Tranquilo hombre, no me he robado nada aún— dijo levantando las manos— solo le ofrecí una promoción a esta bella señorita quién ya tiene varios años relegada en ese pobre distrito olvidado.

Haymitch apretó los puños y dio un paso al frente pero Effie de inmediato le puso una mano en el pecho para detenerlo.

—Y yo agradezco mucho la oferta, pero estoy trabajando muy a gusto con el distrito 12 — se apresuró a contestar Effie temiendo la reacción de Haymitch.

— ¿Lo ves? No hay de que enojarse colega— le contestó el mentor del distrito 1 y dirigiéndose hacia Effie continuó — pero cuando te canses de cuidar al borracho, llámame muñeca, te prometo que pasaremos un buen rato— y guiñándole un ojo se alejó.

— ¡Detente! No vale la pena — lo detuvo Effie — solo quiere molestarse porque lo rechacé y él no está acostumbrado a que le digan que no.

Haymitch respiró hondo, todavía sentía el coraje a flor de piel.

—Vámonos Haymitch, ya olvídalo— y entrelazando su brazo con el suyo empezó a alejarlo de ahí.

No dijeron nada mientras bajaron a la calle y se subieron a la limosina. Y una vez dentro del auto, Effie cerró la ventana que los aislaba del chofer.

— ¿Rechazaste la oportunidad de convertirte en la escolta del distrito 1?, un distrito que tiene más posibilidades de ganar —le preguntó él arqueando una ceja.

Haciendo un ademán con la mano como restándole importancia ella le contestó —en realidad quería llevarme a la cama primero, tú sabes que para convertirme en su escolta no solo importa la opinión de él, y a Cashmere digamos que no le caigo muy bien.

—Pero si te ofrecieran en verdad el puesto, ¿lo tomarías? — preguntó él con cautela.

—No, y no sería la primera oferta para cambiar de distrito que rechazaría— le dijo ella.

El volteó a verla a los ojos — ¿Cómo dices?

—El año pasado me ofrecieron la oportunidad de cambiarme al distrito 5, pero les dije que no— y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él continuo al tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello y lo miraba coqueta —Me aburriría mucho sin ti, tienes que admitir que es divertido pelear contigo.

—Princesa, eres la mujer más estúpida que conozco— y antes de que ella respondiera algo la besó apasionadamente.

Más tarde los dos se encontraban en la habitación de Effie, desnudos y exhaustos después de dos rondas de sexo. Tenían las piernas entrelazadas y ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Haymitch.

—En la fiesta, cuando estaba charlando con Gloss y te acercaste a nosotros ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Estabas celoso? —le pregunto Effie mientas dibujaba círculos con su dedo sobre su pecho.

— ¿De qué hablas cariño? ¿Celoso yo? No, solo… pensé que te estaba molestando, eso es todo— le contestó Haymitch acariciando su cabello, disfrutaba lo sedoso que se sentía en sus dedos a diferencia de las pelucas.

Ella apoyó su mentón sobre el pecho de él para verlo a la cara. —Estaba riéndome con él, ¿de dónde sacas que me estaba molestando? ¿Y desde cuándo soy el tipo de mujer que necesita ser rescatada por un caballero andante? Sabes que se defenderme sola, creo que definitivamente estabas celoso.

—No estaba celoso, es solo que no me gusta que traten de quitarme lo que es mío—le dijo él viendo hacia el techo.

—Así que ¿soy tuya? —le preguntó de forma juguetona.

—Eres mía, ¿de acuerdo? Y odio que dejes que otros tipos se acerquen mucho a ti y traten de ponerte las manos encima—le respondió él sin desviar la mirada del techo. Siempre se le había dificultado expresar sus sentimientos, por eso no volteaba a verla a los ojos.

— ¿Quieres exclusividad, Haymitch?... la has tenido desde hace años, le contestó Effie.

—Bien— entonces la vio a los ojos.

—Pero te advierto que tú también eres mío y no quiero que estés con nadie más ¿de acuerdo? No aquí en el Capitolio ni en el distrito 12 — dijo ella.

—No hay nadie más, princesa— respondió él y de un movimiento rápido se giró y atrapó a Effie bajo su cuerpo.

—Bien— sonrió ella y lo besó.

—No me quiero ir a mi habitación— le dijo Haymitch mientras besaba su cuello.

—Entonces no te vayas— sonrió Effie.

A partir de ese momento su relación daría un nuevo giro. Ahora se buscarían uno al otro con la mirada y se sonreirían cuando se encontraran. Procurarían sentarse más cerca compartiendo pequeños roces de piernas y brazos. Se besarían en cada oportunidad que se presentara y amanecerían juntos, abrazados. Pero no habría declaraciones de amor.

 **WWWWWW**

Durante la ceremonia de la cosecha de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre, Haymitch metió a Effie a un pequeño almacén para besarla.

—Alguien está muy impaciente el día de hoy— dijo ella sonriendo y girando la cabeza para darle acceso a Haymitch para que besara su cuello.

—Te extrañaba— le dijo él mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Effie.

—Haymitch ten cuidado, no podemos salir de aquí con la ropa desarreglada, y procura no correrme el maquillaje— contestó ella sin hacer nada por detener sus besos.

El mentor volteó a verla — ¡qué espantoso maquillaje usas ahora princesa! Cada vez es peor, ahora esa plasta blanca que te pusiste hace que parezcas… ¿más payaso que de costumbre?

— ¡Modales Haymitch!, no seas grosero, tú sabes que tengo que seguir las tendencias de la moda en el Capitolio— dijo ella dándole una pequeña palmada en su pecho y acomodando su ropa.

— ¿Y qué traes en la cabeza? Parece que te creció una flor mutante ¿también está de moda eso?—le dijo él dándole un pequeño tirón a su tocado.

—Detente Haymitch, me vas a despeinar, esta flor la diseñó para mi Blight— y le dio un pequeño manotazo para que dejará de jalarla.

—Sabes que él solo se está burlando de ti princesa— dijo el a modo de regaño — ¿por qué te lo pusiste?

—Yo le dije cómo lo quería. Allá afuera tengo que seguir actuando como una escolta tonta, más preocupada por la moda que por otra cosa, tú lo sabes bien — y dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas en el pecho, continuó —Ahora vamos que ya estas estropeando de nuevo mi agenda y voy a tener que reprogramar todo si no salimos ahora mismo.

La noche del desfile de los tributos, Katnnis y Peeta, los chicos de 16 años representantes del distrito 12, causaron sensación. Cinna y Portia, los nuevos estilistas que había contratado Effie después de despedir a los anteriores por insensibles, hicieron un excelente trabajo, finalmente el distrito 12 giraba todos los reflectores del Capitolio hacia ellos.

Katniss y Peeta poseían habilidades que les podían dar una buena ventaja frente a los otros; el chico tenía carisma, facilidad de palabra, era atractivo y muy fuerte; la chica por su parte, era una sobreviviente nata, sabía cazar, utilizar el arco, moverse sigilosamente y trepar árboles; pero Katniss tenía en su contra su carácter, Haymitch podía verse reflejado en ella, era terca, seca y desconfiada.

Haymitch y Effie trabajaron arduamente con ellos, sabían que ese podía ser su año, y decidieron apostarlo todo por la chica, quien tenía más probabilidades de sobrevivir en la arena, y después de ver la puntuación de 11 que le otorgaron los Vigilantes, no podían fallar.

Las entrevistas de los chicos con Cesar Flickerman jugaron a su favor, Katniss a pesar de su carácter dejó fascinados a todos por haberse ofrecido de voluntaria para asistir a los juegos en lugar de su hermana, además de la pequeña ayuda de Cinna con el vestido en llamas que los dejó con la boca abierta; Peeta por su parte conquistó al público con su carisma y los conmovió al confesar que estaba enamorado de su compañera de distrito.

"Los amantes trágicos" estaban ahora en boca de todos, Haymitch tenía programadas muchas citas con patrocinadores que querían conocer más sobre la relación de "la chica en llamas" y "el chico del pan". El mentor nunca había estado más sobrio, Effie tenía la agenda llena y no podía creer todo el dinero que estaban consiguiendo para ayudar a los chicos en la arena.

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde que Katniss y Peeta entraran en la arena y ambos tributos seguían con vida. Las cámaras dedicaban mucho tiempo a enfocarlos desde que eligieron la cueva como refugio.

Haymitch besaba a Effie lentamente, recorriendo su boca con la lengua profundizando el beso, mientras con sus manos sostenía su rostro haciendo pequeños círculos en sus mejillas con los dedos pulgares bajo el agua caliente de la ducha.

Effie rompió el beso mordiendo y tirando un poco de su labio inferior, y junto su frente con la de Haymitch

—Cuando acabe todo esto, prometo que voy a compensarte como se debe, te quiero en mi cama toda la noche y pienso besar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo y darte placer hasta que grites mi nombre varias veces—le dijo Haymitch.

—Es una promesa entonces— dijo ella con una sonrisa— ahora vamos que nos quedan solo 40 minutos para estar listos y bajar a la entrevista, y ya sabes lo que tardo en arreglarme.

—Pues yo creo que así estás perfecta y luces hermosa— dijo él con un brillo en los ojos y sonrisa de lado.

Effie arqueó una ceja — así ¿cómo?

—Desnuda y mojada— le guiñó un ojo él.

Ella soltó una carcajada, y a él le encantó escucharla reír así, esa era su risa real y no la fingida con la que solía actuar frente a todos.

Cerrando el grifo del agua, ella le dijo todavía con una sonrisa en los labios —hablo enserio, se nos va a hacer tarde y hay que estar puntuales para la entrevista.

Salieron de la ducha y mientras se secaban con una toalla Effie le dijo —hiciste un gran trabajo convenciendo a Seneca que uniera a Katniss y Peeta, todo el mundo está enamorado de ellos como pareja y nos ayuda que los tienen al aire prácticamente la mitad del día, ¿crees que lo que dijeron sea verdad y podamos sacarlos a los dos con vida?

—No lo sé cariño, al menos por ahora están a salvo y van a tratar de que se mantengan así para el gran final, nosotros haremos lo que podamos, ¿sí? — y dándole un beso rápido en los labios salió del baño.

El mentor y su escolta hicieron un gran trabajo de publicidad vendiendo la "gran historia de amor" de los amantes trágicos; trataban de ganar tiempo para que los otros tributos acabaran entre sí sin exponer a Katniss y Peeta.

En el momento en que Katniss liberó a Cato de su sufrimiento terminando su vida con una flecha, Haymitch se puso muy nervioso, no anunciaron de inmediato la victoria de los chicos y supo que algo iba a pasar. De pronto escucharon la voz de Claudius Templesmith que decía que el cambio de reglas anterior que permitía que dos tributos del mismo distrito ganaran, quedaba anulada.

— ¡Malditos! — siseó Haymitch y se frotó la cara con las manos, sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago que le producía nauseas. Sabía que Peeta estaba realmente enamorado de Katniss, pero también sabía que ella no sentía lo mismo, solo había actuado para sobrevivir, temía lo que pudiera pasar.

Effie estaba en shock, no dijo nada, solo tomó la mano de Haymitch y la apretó sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

Cuando se escucharon de nuevo la voz de Claudius Templesmith anunciando que había dos ganadores, Haymitch dio un gran respiro, no sabía que había estado conteniendo el aliento hasta este momento, y de pronto se sintió más ligero, como si hubieran quitado de encima un gran peso.

Effie dio un grito de felicidad, se lanzó a los brazos de Haymitch y comenzó a llenarlo de pequeños besos, por fin las lágrimas contenidas resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero ahora eran lágrimas de felicidad.

—Están vivos Haymitch, nuestros chicos regresan a casa—dijo ella riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo, tenía las emociones mezcladas a flor de piel.

Tras interminables ruedas de prensa, visitaron a los chicos en el hospital; Peeta había perdido una pierna pero le habían colocado una prótesis con la última tecnología, Katniss era tratada por deshidratación y otras heridas menores, pero su estado de salud era en general bueno.

Una noche antes que regresaran al distrito 12 el mentor con los chicos, Haymitch y Effie por fin tuvieron un momento para ellos solos.

Haymitch entró a la habitación de Effie justo cuando ella salía del baño vestida con un camisón rojo de encaje y seda que a él le encantaba, traía el cabello suelto y se había lavado la cara.

Effie sonrió coqueta — ¿Ves algo que te guste? — ella se acercó a él y colocó las manos en su pecho subiéndolas lentamente hasta agarrarlo por el centro de la camisa y abrirla de un solo jalón haciendo brincar por toda la habitación los pequeños botones.

— ¿Algo ansiosa, princesa? Le sonrió Haymitch, y dejó que ella lo empujara hasta el borde de la cama donde se sentó, Effie quedó de pie ante él.

Lentamente, se bajó los tirantes del camisón, que cayó al suelo, dejándola solo con unas pequeñas bragas de encaje rojo.

Con la tenue luz de lámpara que estaba en la mesilla de noche, él contempló sus tentadoras curvas con avidez.

—Ahora desnúdate— le ordenó ella.

—Mandona— fue lo único que respondió él, pero de inmediato se quitó el resto de su ropa y los zapatos.

Effie lo empujó hasta que Haymitch quedó tumbado de espaldas y con los codos se impulsó hasta el respaldo de la cama; entonces ella subió y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Él la besó y comenzó a acariciarle los pechos, pero ella le apartó las manos y besando su cuello y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja le susurró — primero quiero complacerte yo con mi boca.

—Soy todo tuyo— y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Ella besó su pecho lentamente, acariciándolo suavemente mientras iba descendiendo por su cuerpo hasta que lo tomó en su boca. Haymitch enredó los dedos en su pelo. Pero antes de llegar al clímax, él la apartó.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? — preguntó ella con algo de inseguridad.

—Sabes que me encanta princesa, pero no quiero correrme en tu boca, si no dentro de ti — Haymitch hizo que se recostara en la cama y se colocó sobre ella.

Él besó sus pechos y los succionó y bajó dejando un reguero de besos sobre su estómago y vientre hasta llegar a las bragas, sus labios se apretaron contra la tela de encaje, Effie gimió y separó las piernas. Haymitch continuó besándola por encima de su ropa interior mientras que sus manos acariciaban sus muslos.

— ¡Haymitch! — gimió ella cuando el empujaba con su lengua la tela contra su clítoris, — por favor.

Él le quitó las bragas poco a poco, después subió las manos por sus muslos hasta tocarla con los dedos — ¡Diablos, cariño! Estás tan mojada por mí — se agachó y pasó su lengua por su sexo.

Cuando finalmente la penetró, ella lo miró fijamente. Él tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaban tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaban. Para evitar que ella dijera algo, él la besó, sus lenguas se exploraban, y solo interrumpían el beso de vez en cuando con sus gemidos.

Él le acarició las costillas y la cintura y, le agarró el trasero, levantándola ligeramente pudo llegar más adentro. Effie estaba cerca, muy cerca. Al mirarla a los ojos ella le devolvió la mirada. Entonces comenzó a embestirla con más fuerzas hasta que ella gritó su nombre estallando de placer. Haymitch la siguió casi de inmediato, su cuerpo se tensó con un gruñido y luego se desplomó sobre ella, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello.

Effie pasó sus dedos por su cabello acariciándolo lentamente y lo abrazó con las piernas. Él le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se levantó para acostarse a su lado, y casi de inmediato ella se abrazó a él recostándose sobre su pecho, como tanto le gustaba.

—Lo hiciste Haymitch, los salvaste a los dos, no solo a uno. Después de tantos años de llorar la muerte de nuestros tributos, esto me hace sentir esperanzas.

—Effie…— el tono de voz de él denotaba advertencia, pero ella no quiso escucharlo.

—Te amo, Haymitch— le dijo ella con seguridad.

De inmediato él se tensó, fue como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua helada. No, esto estaba mal, ¿cómo diablos dejó que llegara tan lejos? Y sintió como la ira subía por su cuerpo.

Effie sintió el cambio en él —Haymitch ¿qué pasa? Tú no tienes que contestar nada, pero yo necesitaba decírtelo.

Él la apartó y se levantó de inmediato de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa — Que estúpida eres princesa, yo no tengo que decirte nada porque no hay nada que decir.

Ella se puso una bata larga que tenía sobre una silla. — ¿Qué dices Haymitch? Acabamos de hacer el amor, vi cómo me mirabas yo…

—Esas son puras estupideces, creo que finalmente tanto químico que te embarras en la cara y te pones en esas pelucas tan ridículas como tú, te afectaron el cerebro— decía todo esto al tiempo que trataba de vestirse de prisa.

Effie se había quedado muda, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y se había puesto pálida.

—Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás hemos hecho el amor. Nosotros solo cogemos, y cada vez que te lo hacía, sentía que me estaba cogiendo al Capitolio— le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

Effie seguía sin decir nada.

—Por fin te quedas sin palabras cariño, ¡Milagro!, de haberlo sabido te lo hubiera dicho antes, después de años y años que hiciste sangrar mis oídos con esa voz espantosa que tienes, ese acento tan chillón que me martillaba el cerebro— le dijo de forma cruel, con un tono burlón en la voz.

Los ojos de Effie estaban rojos, pero estaba aguantando para no derramar las lágrimas. Todos los días peleaban Haymitch y ella, pero jamás había sido tan mordaz.

—Odio a las mujeres del capitolio, son ridículas, falsas, solo piensan en cosas banales; y tú eres peor, ya que no solo reúnes todas esas características, sino que además eres una asesina que destroza familias.

—Vete— logró decir Effie apenas con un hilo de voz —vete por favor.

—No me malinterpretes princesa, creo que nos divertíamos de lo lindo hasta que echaste a perder todo con tus tonterías como siempre— le dijo él desde la puerta.

—No sigas por favor, solo vete— contestó ella con la voz estrangulada por el llanto que luchaba por salir, y dándole la espalda para que ya no pudiera ver las lágrimas que finalmente resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Haymitch cerró la puerta tras él de un portazo, se sentía fatal. Jamás hubiera querido hacerle tanto daño a Effie, no sentía ni una sola de las palabras que le dijo sobre ella. Y lo peor fue que pudo ver el momento exacto en que se rompía el corazón de Effie, casi como si hubiera escuchado un cristal romperse.

Se sirvió un trago y prefirió llevarse la botella con él a su habitación; solo quería olvidarse de todo y llegar ya a su casa en la aldea de los vencedores, donde podía estar solo y nadie lo molestaba.

Todavía sentía pánico, ¿por qué Effie había sido tan estúpida?, como pudo confesarle su amor en momentos como ese. Sabía que estaban en el ojo del huracán, el desafío que lanzó Katniss al Capitolio con las bayas no pasaría inadvertido y él temía las consecuencias que pudieran ocasionar esos actos.

Haymitch había sufrido en carne propia la venganza del Capitolio cuando asesinaron a su madre, su hermano y su novia; y ahora Effie se había echado prácticamente la soga al cuello; cuando él perdió a su familia lo dejaron sin nadie por quien luchar, perdieron las armas para poder controlarlo y era mejor así. Pero temía que pudieran usar a Effie para llegar a él, para hacerle daño.

Soy un maldito idiota, por qué permití que las cosas llegaran tan lejos; Effie ¡Dios mío, Effie!, cuanto lo siento princesa pero no puedo perderte, no a ti. Haymitch estaba sentado en su cama, recargado en el respaldo con las piernas dobladas, tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. La botella de whiskey estaba casi vacía. Se había arrepentido de inmediato cuando las palabras apenas abandonaron su boca, pero tenía que protegerla a ella, protegerla de él mismo.

Al día siguiente cuando fueron a la estación para partir al distrito 12, Effie se despidió de los chicos pero ignoró por completo a Haymitch, se comportó como si él fuera un fantasma, no le lanzo ni siquiera una mirada.

 **WWWWWWW**

Durante el Tour de la Victoria Effie evitó todo lo que pudo a Haymitch, nunca estaba sola con él, buscaba la compañía de Cinna y Portia o la de los chicos. Ocultó sus sentimientos lo mejor que pudo, era una excelente actriz después de todo, se comportaba alegre, hablaba de moda con los estilistas y de lo que les esperaba a Katniss y Peeta en las fiestas que organizarían en su honor; pero no engañaba a Haymitch, él siempre podía leerla a la perfección y sabía que estaba dolida con él.

Cuando terminó el Tour Effie se despidió de todos menos de Haymitch; eso le dolió mucho a él, la extrañaba mucho, extrañaba sus miradas, la sonrisa que sabía solo compartía con él, extrañaba su calor y amanecer con ella entre sus brazos.

Effie regresó al distrito 12 para las sesiones fotográficas de Katniss con los vestidos de novia, pero supo esconderse bien de él, ya que no logró verla. Y no se toparían de nuevo hasta la ceremonia de la cosecha del tercer Vasallaje.

Haymitch vio a Effie unos minutos antes de que iniciara la ceremonia, incluso con su ridículo vestido tapizado de mariposas se veía hermosa, pero notó que ella estaba temblando, no dejaba de retorcer sus manos; él se acercó a ella e hizo que se sobresaltara cuando la tomó ligeramente del brazo.

—Lo siento princesa, no era mi intención asustarte — le dijo él suavemente.

—Haymitch— su voz denotaba angustia.

—Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, tu puedes hacerlo, sé que tú puedes hacerlo— le aseguró él mientras acariciaba ligeramente su brazo.

—No, no puedo, Haymitch si saco tu nombre, yo…no— dos lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Haymitch se las limpió con sus pulgares, ella bajo la mirada — Si saco tu nombre y entras a la arena… ya no tienes 16 años…

— ¿Confías en mí? — la interrumpió él, y levantándole el mentón con un dedo, la vio a los ojos — ¿confías en mí? — volvió a preguntarle y ella solo asintió con la cabeza. —Bien, no tienes de que preocuparte, ¿ok?, mírame a los ojos Effie— ella volvió su mirada a él —ahora vas a salir a ese escenario y vas a interpretar tu papel como siempre lo haces, no hagas ninguna estupidez, vas a leer el nombre que sea que saques y vas a permanecer tranquila.

Llegó el momento en que Effie tenía que subir al estrado y por un momento se paralizó.

—Cariño, recuerda: "ojos brillantes, cabeza en alto y sonríe" — trato de hacerla sonreír pero falló, Effie estaba muy emocional y trataba de no llorar.

En el momento en que Effie iba a meter la mano a la urna, cruzó la mirada con Haymitch, él asintió con la cabeza para infundirle confianza y transmitirle que estaba bien, con mano un poco temblorosa, tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa ensayada se paró frente al micrófono — Bien, ahora veamos quién será el tributo…— abrió el papel y por un momento se paralizó—Haymitch Abernathy.

* * *

 _Agradezco sus comentarios_


	3. Capitulo 3

**Les traigo la tercera y última parte de esta historia**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y agradeceré me dejen sus comentarios**

 **Cap. 3**

* * *

— ¡Me ofrezco como voluntario!— Peeta de inmediato tomó el lugar de Haymitch, había ya acordado con su mentor que él quería estar en la arena para proteger a Katniss.

Haymitch observa como Effie cierra los ojos un momento y relaja los hombros.

El viaje en tren al Capitolio fue tenso y triste, Effie apenas puso un pie dentro, corrió a encerrarse en su habitación, estaba llorando.

Más tarde cuando Haymitch y los chicos estaban en el comedor, charlando sobre sus posibles contrincantes, apareció Effie, se había cambiado su vestido de mariposas y peluca, ahora vestía de rojo y usaba una peluca dorada. Les dijo que eran un equipo y que estaba pensando en mandarles hacer unos amuletos en dorado; ya que Katniss utilizaría el broche del sinsajo, mandaría hacer un brazalete o dije para Haymitch y Peeta, dicho esto les tomó la mano al mentor y al chico, y cuando las iba a soltar, Haymitch se la sostuvo un poco más de tiempo.

Haymitch discutió con los chicos posibles estrategias y alianzas que deberían formar con los otros equipos, aunque Katniss se sentía muy reacia a aliarse con los otros tributos. Effie consiguió las cintas de los juegos de los otros vencedores para que las estudiaran y mandó hacer los amuletos, un dije con fotografías para Peeta y un brazalete con unas pequeñas llamas para Haymitch.

El mentor pasaba menos tiempo en el penthouse, se comportaba de forma misteriosa y asistía a muchas reuniones. Esperaba que Effie no sospechara y que lo atribuyera a que estaría trabajando para ayudar a los chicos.

El día que Katniss hizo volar la arena, Haymitch se encontraba en el penthouse, había logrado retener a Effie ahí argumentando que necesitaba hacer una lista de todos los posibles patrocinadores de los tributos que habían formado la alianza, cuando recibió una llamada de Plutarch; adelantaban los planes y tendrían que partir casi en este instante, en 10 minutos estaría un aerodeslizador en la azotea del edificio para recogerlos y posteriormente rescataría a los tributos en la arena y se iría al distrito 13.

Haymitch se acercó a Effie, quien trabajaba en la mesa del comedor con todos los papeles de los patrocinadores clasificados por colores y la tomó por el brazo.

—Princesa, necesitamos marcharnos ya — le dijo él muy serio.

—Haymitch, no he terminado esto, además no tengo ganas de ir a una fiesta, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante— le contestó ella, pero al mismo tiempo sintió como la levantaron y Haymitch se la puso sobre su hombro.

—Pero ¿qué te pasa Haymitch?, ¡bájame inmediatamente si no quieres que comience a gritar!— le contestó ella algo agitada por lo que estaba haciendo el mentor, Haymitch suavemente la bajó y la puso en el piso sosteniéndola de los brazos.

— ¿Confías en mí, princesa? — él la miro a los ojos intensamente.

Haymitch se había comportado muy sospechoso desde que llegaron al Capitolio, pero sabía que Effie confiaba en él.

—Sí, pero necesito que me digas que estaba pasando— le dijo ella con incertidumbre.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones necesito que vengas conmigo, y cuando estemos fuera de aquí contestaré todas tus dudas, pero por favor ven conmigo en este instante.

Effie lo siguió, sin decir ni una palabra más.

Una vez en la nave, y cuando hubieron rescatado a los tributos que pudieron, Effie pidió explicaciones. Le contaron entonces del distrito 13 y del plan de los rebeldes de atacar al Capitolio. Effie no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba, se veía abrumada por todos los hechos, Katniss yacía inconsciente en una camilla, no habían podido rescatar a Peeta, habían bombardeado el distrito 12 dejándolo en cenizas y se dirigían a un distrito que ella creía que no existía, era demasiada información para digerir.

 **wwwwwwww**

Su estancia en el distrito 13 tuvo un inicio muy difícil para todos, Katniss, Beete y Finnick quedaron bajo cuidado médico; Haymitch fue llevado a rehabilitación porque en el distrito 13 no había alcohol y él sufriría el síndrome de abstinencia. Effie trataba de sobrevivir en un mundo gris, donde todos vestían iguales y tenía prohibido utilizar maquillaje o pelucas, y tendría que trabajar para ayudar a Katniss a salir adelante y apoyar en la sala de mando con todo lo que le pidieran.

Haymitch la pasó terriblemente mal, cuando salió de rehabilitación se veía más cansado, tenía la piel amarillenta y las manos le temblaban. La falta de alcohol lo estaba matando, pero tenían una misión muy importante por delante y tenía que trabajar con Katniss para que cumpliera su papel como símbolo de la rebelión.

Cuando Haymitch llegó a las oficinas del alto mando, se sorprendió de ver a Effie ahí con carpeta en mano tomando apuntes que le indicaba Plutarch, vestía el mismo overol como los demás pero le había hecho algunas modificaciones de manera que se ajustara más a su cuerpo resaltado su figura y traía abierta la parte de arriba de forma que mostraba un top ceñido abajo, y en la cabeza usaba una mascada de forma estilizada que ocultaba su cabello. No traía una gota de maquillaje lo que hacía resaltar su belleza natural; sobresalía entre todas las mujeres presentes.

—Bienvenido Haymitch, ¿vas a quedarte ahí todo el día?, toma asiento, la presidenta Coin no tarda en llegar para iniciar la junta— le dijo su escolta en un tono indiferente.

Haymitch casi no prestó atención a lo que hablaban en la junta, escuchó algo vagamente de unos propos que querían grabar con Katniss para retransmitirlos en los distritos; su mirada seguía regresando a Effie, no podía evitarlo, se veía muy hermosa, había pensado mucho en ella mientras estuvo en rehabilitación. Y tampoco pudo ignorar las miradas que otros hombres lanzaban a Effie, o la manera en la que un General, que estaba al lado de ella, le hablaba casi al oído.

Cuando terminó la junta con la presidenta Coin, darían inicio a otra reunión para planear los propos; en la sala permanecieron Plutarch, Effie y un equipo de grabación del Capitolio que estaba trabajando para ellos. Haymitch decidió quedarse también y aprovechando que había quedado un lugar vacío al lado de su escolta, se sentó ahí. Pero Effie lo ignoró durante el resto de la reunión, y cuando terminó, fue la primera en salir de la sala.

Este comportamiento se repitió durante varios días, siempre que Haymitch trataba de hablar con ella, Effie lo ignoraba o fingía estar muy ocupada; y lo que más le molestaba a él, era ver como más hombres revoloteaban a su alrededor como si ella fuera un oasis en medio del desierto, pero no podía culparlos, ella era una mujer bella y segura de sí misma, y aunque todas las mujeres que se encontraban en el distrito 13 vestían igual, Effie lograba hacerse notar modificando un poco su ropa que la hacía ver más femenina, caminando con sus altos tacones y hablando con ese acento exótico que la caracterizaba.

Haymitch no podía evitar sentir celos, aunque él negara que tenía ese sentimiento, pero cada vez que podía, trataba de alejar a los hombres que mostraban interés en Effie, aunque fuera con una simple mirada de pocos amigos, pero con estas acciones solo ganaba que ella moviera la cabeza de manera reprobatoria y se molestara.

Él deseaba aclarar las cosas con Effie, sabía que se merecía su rechazo por haber sido tan cruel con ella, pero ahora que estaba lejos del Capitolio sentía más seguridad para hablar con ella sobre sentimientos.

El propo que grabaron en el distrito 8 había sido todo un éxito. Beete trabajaba para intervenir la señal del Capitolio de forma que también pudieran ver la propaganda los habitantes de la gran ciudad.

Peeta, en una de las transmisiones del Capitolio, logró advertir a Katniss de un inminente bombardeo sobre el distrito 13. Poniendo en alerta de inmediato a todos sus habitantes.

Sonaron las alarmas y el primer pensamiento de Haymitch fue Effie; cuando salió de la sala de mando, la gente ya empezaba a bajar las interminables escaleras de caracol hasta los bunkers, pero él estaba desesperado por encontrarla, temía que no hubiera escuchado la alarma y casi se la podía imaginar en su compartimiento peinándose, así que corrió hacía ahí pero lo encontró vacío, lo que esperaba fuera buena señal y ella ya se encontrara en camino hacia el refugio para ponerse a salvo.

Haymitch comenzó a bajar las escaleras deprisa buscando a Effie entre la gente, cuando de pronto vio a una cabellera rubia que reconoció de inmediato, tantas días que pasó acariciando ese sedoso cabello habían hecho que se quedara grabado en su memoria. Llegó al otro extremo de la escalera para alcanzarla, ella iba bajando muy despacio, su mascada se habría caído entre tanta gente que la pasaba y empujaba.

—Te dije que algún día esos tacones iban a provocar tu muerte —Le dijo Haymitch tomándola de un brazo.

—Haymitch— se volteó ella aliviada al verlo, sus ojos mostraban miedo y angustia — ¿hacia dónde vamos? ¿Es seguro? ¿Cabremos todos?...

—Tranquila princesa, tu sigue avanzando, no pasa nada—Haymitch la interrumpió, sabía que Effie no podía dejar de hablar cuando estaba nerviosa, trataba de calmarla mientras la ayudaba a avanzar más rápido.

—Por favor no me sueltes— le suplicó ella

—Nunca, vamos cariño— le dijo él mientras la tomaba de la cintura con un brazo y hacía que caminara más deprisa.

Cuando llegaron al bunker Haymitch les consiguió una litera y le cedió a Effie la cama de abajo. Él fue por las provisiones que le correspondían a cada uno y le entregó la suya a su escolta.

Las bombas empezaron a caer a los pocos minutos, Haymitch se sentó en la litera de abajo con Effie, y la abrazó cuando ella se abalanzo sobre él, presa del pánico. Estuvieron así por mucho tiempo, no dijeron nada, pues los gritos de la gente con cada detonación que se escuchaba, incrementaban la angustia de ella.

— ¿Vamos a morir? — le preguntó con miedo a Haymitch. Mantenía su cabeza pegada a su pecho.

—No cariño, tranquila estos bunkers son muy resistentes— le dijo él mientras acariciaba su cabello, Haymitch se sentía feliz de al menos tener la oportunidad de estrecharla entre sus brazos una vez más y aspirar su aroma, y aunque su cabello ya no olía a vainilla como antes, sino al mismo jabón que todos los habitantes de ese distrito utilizaban, lo disfrutaba igual.

Después de algún tiempo las bombas cesaron, y la gente comenzó a calmarse, Effie se separó de él y Haymitch de inmediato extrañó su calor. Desde que la había alejado de él, no pasaba un solo día en que no pensara en ella y deseara abrazarla de nuevo.

—Gracias por ayudarme a llegar aquí, el miedo me había paralizado— le confesó ella desviando la mirada y apartándose de él.

—Cuando quieras princesa… cuando escuché la alarma corrí a buscarte a tu compartimiento y no te encontré, entonces solo pensaba en localizarte entre toda la gente— le dijo él con sinceridad.

— ¿Fuiste a buscarme a mi compartimento? ¿Por qué Haymitch? — volteó para verlo a los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Porque temí que no hubieras escuchado la alarma y no bajaras a tiempo, no puedo perderte Effie — le dijo él mientras la veía a los ojos.

—Para perder a alguien, primero tiene que ser tuya, y yo no lo soy— le contestó con ironía, levantando una ceja.

—Effie, respecto a lo que pasó ese día en el penthouse, yo…— ella lo interrumpió poniéndole una mano enfrente.

—No quiero hablar de eso Haymitch, me lastimaste de maneras que ni te imaginas, así que por favor no sigas y te pido de favor te retires de mi cama — le dijo ella desviando la mirada para no verlo a los ojos.

—De acuerdo, lo dejaremos por el momento, pero en verdad necesito hablar contigo y aclarar algunas cosas, estaré aquí arriba así que llámame si necesitas algo— dicho esto, subió a la parte de arriba de la litera, no quería hacerla enojar y ya tenían suficiente con la situación en la que se encontraban.

Durante el tiempo que permanecieron en el bunker, Haymitch estuvo al pendiente de Effie, pero ella limitó su interacción con él todo lo que pudo; ella se la pasaba platicando con otras personas que se encontraban ahí, ayudando en lo que podía a una madre que estaba sola con sus 4 hijos y a un par de ancianas con dificultades para caminar, solo regresaba a la litera para dormir.

Cuando por fin salieron del bunker, se comenzó a planificar el rescate de los vencedores que mantenían cautivos en el Capitolio. Haymitch estaba al tanto de todo, ayudando en lo que fuera posible, quería a Katniss y Peeta como a unos hijos y quería verlos sanos y a salvo a los dos.

 **wwwwwwwww**

Peeta llegó al distrito 13 como una persona distinta, había sufrido un secuestro mental, habían jugado con su mente y modificado todos sus recuerdos para convertirlo en un arma potencial, que podría acabar con la vida de Katniss.

Haymitch y Effie estuvieron al pendiente de Peeta, después de todo era uno de sus chicos y necesitaban verlo recuperado. Pero Effie evitaba ir al ala médica cuando sabía que Haymitch se encontraba ahí, por lo tanto él casi no podía verla y se sentía aún más frustrado.

Una tarde, cuando Haymitch se encontraba en el comedor, vio llegar a Effie y se quedó boquiabierto, traía puesto un vestido que había confeccionado modificando los overoles grises, era corto y lo complementaba con un cinturón y unas mallas grises, y su cabello ya no lo traía escondido bajo la mascada, ahora lo llevaba sujeto en un moño alto con una trenza estilizada. El mentor no podía apartar la vista de ella, vio cómo su escolta tomaba asiento al lado de Plutarch y éste le sonreía.

— ¿Qué pasa Haymitch? ¿qué estás viendo? —Finnick siguió la línea de su mirada — Effie definitivamente se ve más hermosa con este look al natural, ¿no te parece? — y le dio un pequeño codazo a su colega y amigo.

Haymitch se encogió de hombros —lo que digas— le contestó mientras picaba la comida con un tenedor sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Plutarch no se le despega, la ha hecho su asistente personal, y ahora ella está a cargo de la planificación de mi boda—le dijo Finnick y tomó una servilleta para limpiarse la boca —te voy a dar un consejo como amigo, arregla pronto cualquier problema de tengas con ella y recupérala, antes que alguien se te adelante — le guiño un ojo y le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras tomaba su bandeja ahora vacía y se retiraba.

Effie reía con Plutarch y éste no dejaba de hablarle con mucho más confianza de la que le hubiera gustado a Haymitch. Los celos le revolvían el estómago, ya no podía acabarse su plato. Había estado tan al pendiente de Katniss y Peeta que no había podido ir a buscar a Effie y como ella se esforzaba en evitarlo tanto como podía, él había decidido darle su espacio.

Un soldado entró al comedor y le dijo algo al oído a Plutarch, Haymitch observó cómo éste se disculpó con Effie y recogiendo su bandeja se retiró. Effie se quedó un momento más mientras terminaba la comida y entonces se levantó.

Haymitch la siguió a distancia mientras Effie se dirigía a su compartimiento, él conocía su rutina sin necesidad de ver el horario impreso en su brazo, ella se lavaría los dientes y se tomaría su tiempo para arreglarse de nuevo el cabello y ropa antes de regresar a sus actividades.

Cuando Effie entró en su compartimiento, Haymitch impidió que ella cerrara la puerta y se metió tras ella.

— ¡Haymitch! Me asustaste, ¿qué haces aquí? — le dijo ella poniendo sus manos en la cadera — ¿dónde están tus modales? ¿no sabes que debes tocar primero y esperar a que te inviten a pasar?

—Lo siento princesa, pero ya no estás tú ahí para recordarme lo que es correcto hacer y lo que no— le dijo él con una media sonrisa.

Effie cerró los ojos y se agarró el puente de la nariz — ¿Qué quieres Haymitch?

— ¿Dónde están tus modales, cariño? ¿No me invitas a tomar asiento? — le dijo él levantando las cejas y chasqueando la lengua como ella solía hacerlo.

Ella se ruborizó — Yo no te invité a pasar, y no tengo nada que hablar contigo, así que por favor te pido que te retires— y señalo con el brazo la puerta.

—Princesa, no me voy a ir hasta que me escuches, estoy cansado de que me evites todo el tiempo, por favor Effie, escúchame, dame 10 minutos— le dijo él, con tono suplicante.

Haymitch no solía pedir las cosas por favor, él ciertamente no rogaba, y las pocas veces que se dirigía a su escolta por su nombre y no por los apodos que él le había dado, era para algo serio.

—De acuerdo, tienes 10 minutos porque tengo una boda que planear— Effie le mostró el antebrazo y señaló el horario impreso.

—Bien— Haymitch comenzó a caminar lentamente de un lado a otro mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos, se pasó sus manos por el cabello y las dejó por un momento en su nuca, dando un gran respiro continuó —tú sabes… ¿por qué murieron mi familia y mi novia?

Effie se veía perpleja, Haymitch jamás hablaba de su familia con nadie, ella sabía que la había perdido después de ganar el Vasallaje. Así que permaneció callada, escuchándolo atentamente. Y cambió su semblante de enojada a preocupada.

—Snow mandó matar a mi madre, mi hermano y mi novia porque yo los desafié en la arena al hacer uso del campo de fuerza y matar al otro tributo, y sucedió por accidente sinceramente, pero a juzgar por ellos, yo los había expuesto y dejado en ridículo; así que tomaron de mí lo que más quería en este mundo, las personas más importantes en mi vida, como recordatorio de que nadie puede provocar al Capitolio y salir inmune — Haymitch exhaló aire por la boca y después se frotó la cara. Odiaba hablar de esto, desenterrar su pasado.

Cuando Katniss hizo el truco con las bayas en la arena, sabía que estaba en problemas y temía que se desquitaran con ella como lo hicieron conmigo. Todos tendríamos que irnos con cuidado, no solo ella, nosotros también — le dijo él moviendo la mano señalándolos a los dos.

Yo me sentía confiado en que ya no había nada que pudieran quitarme para utilizarlo en mi contra, para hacerme daño como hace 25 años — continuó él.

Effie lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, ciertamente Haymitch se estaba desahogando con ella como jamás en sus 12 años de trabajar juntos lo había hecho.

Haymitch volteó a verla a los ojos —Esa noche después de que… después de que hicimos el amor en el penthouse, la noche antes de mi partida al distrito 12, tú te pusiste la soga al cuello con lo que me dijiste Effie, esas dos palabras me llenaron de pánico, me hicieron cuestionarme como me permití llegar tan lejos contigo cuando sé que no existen los finales felices.

—Haymitch— fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Effie en un susurro.

—Estaba seguro que desde que ganaron Katniss y Peeta iban a vigilarnos con lupa, tú sabías que el penthouse estaba intervenido y probablemente escucharan todas nuestras conversaciones —Haymitch levanto la vista al techo un momento con las manos en las caderas y luego volteó a verla a los ojos de nuevo —No quería perderte Effie, por un momento me imaginé a un montón de agentes de paz entrando a la habitación y apartándote de mi lado. Y sólo pensé en alejarte de mí inmediatamente antes de que el daño estuviera hecho… Y quizás no fue la mejor manera de hacerlo estoy seguro, pero necesitaba que me odiaras princesa, que te alejaras de mí lo antes posible. Solo se me ocurrió que si te lastimaba de verdad, podrían ver reflejado en tu rostro, odio hacía mí, y eso te mantendría a salvo.

Silenciosas lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Effie —Lo olvidé, Haymitch, olvidé por un momento todo lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor, olvidé los micrófonos ocultos, yo solo me sentía tan contenta que necesitaba decirte como me sentía.

—Fue estúpido princesa, ese momento de vulnerabilidad pudo quitarte la vida… — Haymitch se acercó a ella y la tomó por los brazos — No fue en serio nada de lo que te dije esa noche, cariño. Perdóname por haberte insultado de esa manera — le dijo el suavizando la voz.

Effie dejó que el llanto fluyera libremente, sollozando fuerte, y Haymitch la estrechó entre sus brazos, ella enterró el rostro en su cuello y lo abrazó por la cintura, mientras las lágrimas empapaban su camisa.

Haymitch cerró los ojos y la beso en la cabeza —Discutí mucho con Plutarch para poder traerte conmigo al distrito 13, él insistía en que si te quedabas estarías a salvo, ya que eras una mujer del Capitolio, "una de los suyos" y como no sabías nada, no te harían daño. Pero soy un bastardo egoísta y no quería alejarme de ti, te necesitaba conmigo donde pudiera vigilarte y saber que estabas a salvo.

Él apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de ella, mientras le acariciaba la espalda, y continuó —Effie, tú sabes lo difícil que es para mí poder expresarme, así que solo te diré esto una vez— Haymitch dio un gran respiro antes de continuar —eres una mujer muy inteligente cariño, y siempre he admirado tu fuerza; desde que te conocí supe que eras diferente a las demás, porque tú te preocupabas por los tributos, jamás había trabajado con una escolta que fuera muy amable con ellos, que los viera como humanos, como los niños que eran, y que a mí no me tratara como a una basura— la besó de nuevo en la cabeza y continuó —Los dos cargamos en nuestra consciencia la muerte de todos los tributos que no pudimos sacar vivos de la arena, pero no creo que seas una asesina Effie, tú solo hacías lo que estabas obligada como escolta, no tenías opción, eras un peón más en los juegos y trataste de ayudar a todos esos chicos lo mejor que pudiste.

Haymitch trataba de revertir todas las palabras que le había dicho para lastimarla, necesitaba que ella entendiera que no lo había dicho en serio, solo quería protegerla.

—Eres hermosa, siempre lo has sido, y aunque creo que desnuda te ves mejor...— Le dijo él en tono de broma, y Effie se rio un poco y le palmeo la espalda —siempre me ha gustado que te preocupas por verte bien, tengo que confesarte que hoy cuando te vi entrar al comedor con este vestido que traes puesto, mostrando esas piernas tan increíbles que tienes, dejando tu hombro al descubierto y tu cabello natural peinado así…no solo se me paró el corazón —le dijo Haymitch con una sonrisa pícara y ella volteó a verlo.

Y sosteniendo su mirada sin dejar de abrazarla le dijo —Y esa noche que pasamos juntos, hicimos el amor, creo que dejó de ser solo sexo sin compromiso entre nosotros desde hace varios años.

Haymitch le limpió las lágrimas con sus manos, ella ya no pudo contenerse y lo besó.

El beso empezó suave, pero poco a poco se hizo más intenso, entrelazaron sus lenguas y profundizaron el beso.

Haymitch interrumpió el beso por un momento — entonces ¿me perdonas? — le preguntó él acariciando su rostro.

—Sí — le contestó ella al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza

Y ahora él fue quien inició el beso. Por un momento se olvidaron de todo, del distrito 13, del Capitolio, solo existían ellos, hasta que fueron interrumpidos con unos golpes en la puerta.

—Señorita Trinket ¿se encuentra ahí? — escucharon una voz al otro lado de la puerta, probablemente un joven soldado.

—No contestes — le susurró Haymitch

—Debo hacerlo, ya voy media hora tarde— le contestó ella en voz baja y le dio un último beso rápido en los labios antes de hablar en voz alta — ¡aquí estoy!, abro en un momento.

—Solo quería informarle que la esperan en la sala de mando en 5 minutos— y escucharon como se alejaba el soldado.

Haymitch y Effie juntaron sus frentes. —Debemos irnos Haymitch, antes de que regresen a buscarme— le dijo ella.

—Sí, yo también debo irme, pero prométeme que podré verte más tarde— le dijo Haymitch tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

Effie le besó la muñeca con la que él sostenía su rostro y luego le contestó —Te veo aquí después de la cena y con un último beso rápido en los labios se despidieron.

Esa noche hicieron el amor después de más de un año; compartían la angosta cama de Effie pero no se quejaron por no tener mucho espacio —Es una suerte que tengas el compartimiento para ti sola— le dijo Haymitch entre besos.

—Sí, nadie de este distrito quería compartir la habitación con una escolta— dijo Effie quien cerró los ojos mientras Haymitch le besaba el cuello.

—Ellas se lo pierden— dijo él mientras bajaba por su cuerpo besándole la clavícula y luego los pechos — a mí no me importaría compartir la habitación con una escolta — y se metió un pezón a su boca, arrancando un gemido de Effie.

— ¿Qué va a decir tu compañero de cuarto cuando vea que no duermes ahí todas las noches? — preguntó Effie entre gemidos, cuando sintió un reguero de besos bajando por su abdomen y vientre.

—Mi compañero es Beete, y él casi no duerme en el compartimiento, se la pasa en el laboratorio diseñando armamento nuevo. ¿Qué dices princesa? ¿Te gustaría tener un compañero de cuarto? — Haymitch levanto las cejas varias veces de forma sugerente—podría tener sus ventajas— y arrodillándose entre sus piernas, la llevó hasta su segundo orgasmo de la noche.

 **wwwwwwwww**

Pasó la boda de Finnick y Annie, la fiesta fue un pequeño respiro para los habitantes del distrito 13, antes de prepararse para la batalla final.

Katniss fue enviada con un escuadrón especial al Capitolio, con el objetivo de grabar algunos propos, aunque su verdadera intención era matar a Snow.

Haymitch fue detenido en una celda del distrito 13 por dos días, cuando supo que iban a mandar a Peeta a unirse al mismo escuadrón que la chica y trató de impedirlo, nunca le cayó bien la presidenta Alma Coin, algo en ella siempre le dio desconfianza, pero no esperaba que fuera tan malévola y estuviera enferma de poder como para intentar eliminar al sinsajo.

El Capitolio cayó bajo las llamas, y cobró la vida de muchas personas, entre ellos muchos niños inocentes, incluida Prim la hermana de Katniss.

Effie regresó al Capitolio para interpretar por última vez su papel de escolta, lo odiaba, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que preparar a Katniss para el asesinato público de Snow; eran órdenes de la auto nombrada presidenta de Panem, Alma Coin.

Pero Katniss no mató a Snow sino a la nueva presidenta, quién cayó muerta por una flecha. Poco después también murió Snow bajó un tumulto de gente de diferentes distritos.

Haymitch y Effie se instalaron en la mansión presidencial, mientras esperaban el juicio de Katniss, quién sería juzgada por el asesinato de Alma Coin.

— ¿Pudiste localizar a tus padres, princesa? — le preguntó Haymitch a Effie mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, besaba su hombro y apoyaba su mentón ahí.

—Sí, gracias a Dios viven más al norte, en la parte de la ciudad que no sufrió daños— le contestó ella mientras veía los inmensos jardines de la mansión por la ventana de la recámara que les habían asignado—Estaban muy preocupados, no sabían nada de mí, y temían que hubiera muerto. Los iré a ver en cuanto termine el juicio.

—Yo traté de ir a tu departamento cariño, pero el edificio está a punto de colapsar, no se puede entrar, está aislado por seguridad. Así que no pude sacar nada de tus cosas — Haymitch la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Está bien, creo que me quedaré en casa de mis padres— contestó ella algo triste.

Haymitch le tomó el mentón y la hizo girar para verla a los ojos.

—Vente conmigo al distrito 12 princesa, ahí empezaremos de nuevo junto con la reconstrucción de la ciudad — le dijo él muy seguro.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Quieres que me vaya a vivir contigo? —Effie lo vio mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio cariño, pero si hablo en serio cuando te digo que te vayas a vivir conmigo. Plutarch me dijo que Katniss va a ser exiliada al distrito 12 y yo tengo que partir con ella en 4 días, quiero que tu vengas conmigo— Haymitch la tomó de las manos.

Ella se le quedó mirando a los ojos un buen rato— Haymitch, ¿crees que la gente de ahí me acepte? fui la escolta que mandaba a la arena a sus hijos.

—No, eres la rebelde que ayudó a la liberación de Panem de la tiranía de Snow. Ellos aprenderán a aceptarte, ¿qué dices cariño?

—No quiero separarme de ti ni de los chicos y si tengo que ir al 12 lo haré, pero toma en cuenta que pelearemos todo el tiempo y estaré sobre ti para mantener esa casa en orden— Effie lo miraba a los ojos.

—Dejaríamos de ser nosotros mismos si no peleáramos todo el tiempo — dijo él.

—De acuerdo, pero voy a esperar a que Peeta se recupere, y luego nosotros los alcanzaremos— le contestó ella sonriendo.

—Bien, no será mucho tiempo— le dijo él mientras acariciaba su rostro con las manos y se acercaba para besarla.

El día que Haymitch y Katniss partirían en aerodeslizador hacia el distrito 12, el mentor y su escolta estaban acostados juntos en la cama. Effie estaba a horcajadas sobre él, recostada sobre su pecho, mientras él le acariciaba su espalda desnuda.

— ¿Cuándo te irás a casa de tus padres? — le preguntó Haymitch.

—Hoy mismo, después de que se vayan ustedes, mis padres van a venir por mí. Querían que me fuera con ellos en cuanto supieron que estaba bien y con vida, temían que me hubiera pasado algo.

—Bien princesa, sé que con ellos estarás más segura, ahorita el Capitolio no es seguro, así que por favor no vayas a hacer nada estúpido— le dijo él.

—Sí, aunque ahora mismo sé que están decepcionados de mí, por unirme a la causa rebelde, me dicen que lo que importa es que estoy a salvo… ¿Te comenté que la casa de mis padres está cerca del centro de rehabilitación?, no te preocupes — Effie apoyó los brazos en el pecho de Haymitch para verlo a los ojos.

—Así podrás visitar a Peeta todos los días y decirme como va evolucionando — le dijo él acariciando su mejilla.

—Haymitch, ¿Quieres saber el verdadero motivo por que me hice escolta del distrito 12 y no del 10? — le dijo ella mientras acariciaba con un dedo la corta barba de Haymitch.

— ¿Ahora si me más a contar la verdad?, jamás te creí cuando dijiste que fue porque el viejo Phil y la señora Mary te inspiraban desconfianza, eran los vencedores más tranquilos de todos, no les gustaba meterse en problemas con nadie.

—Sí lo sé, pero no quería que te burlaras de mí, por eso no te conté la verdad—Effie lo miró a los ojos — ¿de acuerdo?

—Princesa, me ofendes, vamos dime—Haymitch bajó la mano por su espalda hasta darle una pequeña nalgada.

—De acuerdo — Effie bajó la mirada a su pecho y empezó a dibujar círculos con el dedo y continuó —cuando tenía 10 años, mi padre me llevó a ver el desfile de los tributos del Segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco; estábamos sentados en primera fila y yo estaba muy emocionada viendo los carros y los vestuarios… cuando pasó el último carro frente a mí, arrojé una flor y tú la atrapaste y me sonreíste, y pensé "¡Me vio! Me vio a mí!" y eras tan guapo…"

Haymitch se rio — Así que la pequeña Effie se enamoró de mí.

—Dijiste que no te ibas a burlar, por eso no te quería contar nada— Effie se sonrojó.

—Vamos cariño, no me estoy burlando, y ¿tenías posters míos y todo? — le preguntó él tratando de aguantarse la risa.

—Sí, unos cuantos posters, tarjetas coleccionables, y fui presidenta del club de fans de mi salón en la escuela…— dijo ella sin verlo a los ojos.

Las carcajadas de Haymitch la interrumpieron.

—Ves ¿por qué no quería decirte nada?, es muy grosero burlarte de la gente, además cuando empezamos a trabajar juntos y pude conocerte en persona, créeme que me llevé una gran decepción, no eras para nada como el joven que recordaba. Y toma en cuenta que era una niña de 10 años que no sabía lo que quería.

— ¿Y ahora si sabes lo que quieres? — le preguntó él con una sonrisa.

Effie se le quedó mirando a los ojos por un momento sin decir nada y de repente lo dijo —Te amo— y contuvo el aliento esperando su respuesta.

Haymitch no salió huyendo como la última vez, en el fondo tenía la esperanza de oír de nuevo esas palabras, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta; tomó un mechón rubio que caía por el rostro de ella y lo acomodó atrás de su oreja y sin dejar de verla a los ojos le dijo simplemente —yo también.

No dijo las palabras en voz alta, no era un hombre muy romántico, pero ese "yo también" significó un mundo para Effie.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero sin permitirse soltarlas y con una sonrisa tan grande que no cabía en su rostro, ella simplemente lo beso, y el beso se intensifico rápidamente.

Minutos más tarde ambos jadeaban acostados uno al lado del otro viendo hacia el techo, mientras gotas de sudor los cubrían.

— ¡Wow! — dijo ella entre jadeos — eso fue… intenso.

—Lo sé— contestó él mientras su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho.

Ella giró la cabeza para verlo — Te voy a extrañar mucho, prométeme que hablaremos diario, que ahora si contestarás mis llamadas.

—Lo prometo princesa, tan pronto instalen el nuevo teléfono — le contestó él.

—Y prométeme que no volverás a tomar hasta el olvido Haymitch, lo hiciste muy bien todo este tiempo — le dijo ella con preocupación.

—No te preocupes cariño, estaré bien— y tomando su mano le besó los nudillos —ya casi es hora, vamos princesa.

Effie dio un gran abrazo a Katniss antes de partir y le susurró algo al oído a lo que Katniss asintió.

Haymitch se acercó a Effie y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero después sin pensarlo dos veces, la besó en los labios. Ellos nunca habían hecho esa clase de demostraciones de afecto en público, pero ahora no le importaba quien pudiera verlos.

—Mantente en contacto— le dijo Haymitch simplemente.

Effie solo asintió con la cabeza, no dijo nada para no llorar. El la conocía perfectamente y sabía que solo se permitía esos momentos de debilidad frente a él.

 **wwwwwwww**

Pasarían cuatro largos meses antes de que Haymitch y Effie volvieran a verse.

Mientras estuvo en el Capitolio, Effie estuvo al pendiente de Peeta, visitándolo a diario como había dicho que lo haría, y también estuvo colaborando con Plutarch en la planeación de programas para ayudar a las personas de la ciudad, ya que muchas perdieron a seres queridos, otras perdieron sus hogares, sus empleos y gente de distintos distritos comenzaron a llegar para comenzar de nuevo ahí.

En el distrito 12 se iniciaron las labores de limpieza y reconstrucción, varios sobrevivientes regresaron y algunas personas de otros distritos sumaron sus esfuerzos para ayudarlos.

Haymitch coordinó la recuperación de los cuerpos de la familia de Peeta de entre los escombros y la limpieza del lugar para ver si había quedado algo en pie, ya que sabía que el muchacho cuando regresara al distrito querría ver cómo quedó lo que algún día fue la Panadería Mellark. También se mantuvo al pendiente de Katniss a través de Sae, ya que la chica no quería verlo, y él sabía que ella solo se recuperaría cuando regresara Peeta.

— ¿Qué estas criando qué? — la voz de Effie sonaba incrédula al otro lado del teléfono.

—Gansos princesa, Sae los encontró vagando a las orillas del bosque y no sé por qué se le ocurrió que yo sería bueno criándolos, ya les hice un corral en el patio — Haymitch miraba por la ventana hacia donde se encontraban los animales correteándose unos a otros.

—Haymitch criando gansos, eso es algo que tengo que ver con mis propios ojos — dijo ella y Haymitch supo que estaría sonriendo en el teléfono.

—Y vas a verlo cariño, ¿ya sabes cuándo darán de alta a Peeta? — Haymitch se pasó la mano libre por el cabello.

—En tres semanas, el doctor Aurelius cree que Peeta ya tiene mucho mejor control sobre sus crisis que son cada vez más esporádicas, viajaremos para allá en aerodeslizador en cuanto estemos listos— dijo Effie soltando un suspiro.

—Bien ya falta menos princesa— dijo Haymitch viendo el calendario que tenía pegado al refrigerador y marcando la fecha.

—Sí ya falta menos, pero te extraño mucho — dijo ella.

—Yo también princesa, yo también — y con esto terminaron la llamada.

— ¿Tenías que traer tanto equipaje cariño? Creía que habías perdido todas tus pertenencias junto con tu departamento — comentó Haymitch mientras subía las escaleras del porche de su casa cargando cuatro maletas color morado brillante.

—Mi padre me compró un guardarropa nuevo, y no todo lo que traigo aquí es mío, también les traje algunas cosas a Katniss y a ti — dijo Effie quién cargaba un enorme neceser a juego con las maletas y su bolso.

Si bien entraron a la casa y dejaron las maletas en el piso, Effie echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Haymitch y comenzó a besarlo.

— ¿Algo ansiosa princesa? —preguntó Haymitch entre besos.

—Te repetí muchas veces que te extrañaba mucho — dijo ella mientras le besaba el cuello.

Haymitch no dijo nada, la levantó sobre su hombro y subió de prisa las escaleras, mientras Effie se reía.

La ropa que vestían pronto estuvo tirada por toda la habitación. Haymitch la tenía tumbada en la cama debajo de él, mientras bajaba por su cuello besándola.

—Haymitch ¡te necesito ya!, después jugamos un poco si quieres — dijo ella con urgencia.

Él se rio ante la impaciencia de Effie, pero pronto la tuvo gimiendo ante sus fuertes embestidas, mientras ella lo abrazaba con sus piernas y arañaba su espalda. No tardaron mucho los dos en llegar al clímax.

Mientras estaban abrazados en la cama con las piernas entrelazadas después de hacer el amor, Effie fue la primera en hablar

—Todavía me cuesta creer todo lo que ha pasado, que ya no existe Snow, que ahora somos libres de vivir la vida que queramos— Effie acariciaba el cabello de Haymitch.

—Por eso luchamos todos en esta guerra princesa, para ganar nuestra libertad, no más juegos, no más muertes de niños inocentes— él besó la frente de Effie.

—Es que me parece tan increíble poder estar aquí contigo y tener a los chicos con nosotros, es todo tan perfecto— dijo ella sonriendo.

— "Tú eres perfecta" — pensó él, no lo dijo en voz alta, pero por primera vez en su vida desde que ganará los juegos a los 16 años, Haymitch se sentía realmente feliz.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, agradeceré sus reviews.

Fue divertido escribirla y también implicó muchos desvelos, lo que me hace valorar más el trabajo de todas aquellas personas que escriben.


End file.
